deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jotaro Kujo
Jotaro Kujo is the main protagonist of the manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Part III: Stardust Crusaders, he is also a major ally in Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable and'' Part VI: Stone Ocean''. Jotaro is serious, stoic and intelligent, he lends great power and stability to his allies. He appeared in Episode 24of One Minute Melee in Season 2 against Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. He also fought against Yu Narukami in Episode 12 of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jotaro Kujo vs Elizabeth (Persona) (By Zinniax-13) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jotaro Kujo (By ArachnoGia, Shadow7615 & Derpurple) * Jotaro Kujo VS Jin Kazama (By Derpurple) * Kamen Rider Black vs. Jotaro Kujo (By ImagoDesattrolante) * Jotaro Kujo vs Knuckles the Echidna * Jotaro Kujo vs. Metal Bat (By GalacticAttorney) * Jotaro Kujo vs. Minato Arisato (By Strunton) * Percy Jackson Vs Jotaro Kujo (by WarpyNeko930) * Jotaro Kujo VS Ruby Rose * Jotaro Kujo vs Ryūko Matoi *Jotaro Kujo vs Saitama * Jotaro Kujo vs. Sayaka Miki * Shirou Emiya VS Jotaro Kujo (By Derpurple) * Jotaro Kujo VS Simon Belmont (By Arigarmy) * Tifa Lockhart VS Jotaro Kujo (By Commander Ghost) * Jotaro Kujo VS Yoh Asakura * Yugi Muto vs. Jotaro Kujo (By PuasLuisZX) * Jotaro Kujo vs. Yusuke Urameshi (By Fedora Lord Para 348) * Sol Badguy VS Jotaro Kujo * Mojo JoJo VS Jotaro Kujo * Jotaro Kujo VS Naruto Uzumaki Battle Royales * JoJo Battle Royale (By Derpurple) * Stardust Crusaders Battle Royale (By Derpurple) * Shonen Jump Battle Royale * Anime Heroes Battle Royal Completed Fights *Ichirin Kumoi & Unzan vs Jotaro Kujo & Star Platinum *Kenshiro VS Jotaro Kujo *Sans vs. Jotaro *Yu Narukami VS Jotaro Kujo Possible Opponents * Delsin Rowe (inFamous: Second Son) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) History As a young boy growing up in Japan, Jotaro Kujo was a nice but strong kid. As he grew into the age of 17 he put himself in jail on the account of having an "evil spirit". His grandfather, Joseph Joestar came from New York to inform him that his "evil spirit" is an entity known as a Stand. He also reveals the news that the Joestar Feud with Dio Brando is not over as he is still alive using Joseph's grandfather/Jotaro's great-grandfather's body and he has gained a Stand which is why he (Jotaro) and Joseph have Stands. Once Jotaro's mother and Joseph's daughter: Holy Kujo becomes ill because of her Stand, Jotaro, with his grandfather and four other Stand users; Avdol, Kakyoin, Jean-Pierre Polnareff, & Iggy. They go to Cairo, Egypt to kill Dio and break the curse. Death Battle Info Powers & Abilities 'Star Platinum' * Super Strength: Star Platinum possesses immense strength; able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pull the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy an artificial diamond the size of a car. * Super Speed: Star Platinum can catch a bullet fired at point-blank range, and throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds. * Self-Preservation: Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by Dio's Time Stop; and reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. * Precision: Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, and catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair. * Enhanced Eyesight: Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. By his Stand Jotaro sees at one point across desert for four kilometres, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly, in high-resolution images. It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. * Star Finger: Star Platinum can suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two metres, in order for example to stab a faraway opponent. During its first execution, it seems able to lengthen its entire arm to an extent as well.This ability is similar to and could reference the limb-stretching applications of the Ripple. * Time Stop: Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with Dio, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike Dio, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Out of disuse, the length of time Jotaro can maintain Time Stop is diminished to one to two seconds during Part 4. Measures of time during Time Stop correspond to normal measures, as shown by Jotaro's unwilling reduction in the duration of Time Stop affected by Made In Heaven. * Intelligence:''' Jotaro is remarkably calm under pressure, and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining to make him a very reliable fighter. * '''Knowledge:' It is implied that Jotaro has accumulated a considerable amount of varied knowledge. At the beginning of ''Part III, in his cell, in order to understand his Stand, he had collected a number of books on the theme of the paranormal. In Part IV, it is revealed that he specialized in marine biology; and he briefs Josuke skilfully for the task of hunting two Stand-wielding rats. * '''Toughness:''' Jotaro is naturally confident and intolerant to suggestions that he should defer in any way; backed up by his own strength, as well as that of his Stand. * '''The Joestar family's "Secret Technique": running away, is usually utilized as a last resort. It is used by Jotaro in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul. Star Platinum Over Heaven * Has all of the other abilities of the original Star Platinum. * Super Speed: Star Platinum Over Heaven is faster than the normal Star Platinum. It was able to defeat Heaven Ascension DIO who can hit Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem, two Stands that can move in stopped time and erased time respectively. * Reality Warping in the form of Reality Overwrite: While fighting Heaven Ascension DIO and his Stand The World Over Heaven, Jotaro unlocked a the same ability which upgraded Star Platinum to Star Platinum Over Heaven (though it is never called Star Platinum Over Heaven, it should be). Allows Jotaro to rewrite virtually anything in time. The potential extent of this ability appears to be limitless, as this power can be used to rewrite the existence of anything he wants (except for his Stand's range), steal/absorb souls and use them as slaves, heal himself, resurrect the dead and completely negate almost any defense that the series has to offer (as demonstrated when Heaven Ascension DIO went against the abilities of Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem). ** However, this power is eventually revealed to suffer from a major limitation; It can only be initiated through Star Platinum Over Heaven's fists, meaning that the Stand would have to punch something in order to rewrite it. Feats * Being the only person that Dio Brando truly feared, Jotaro killed Dio at his most powerful state (at the time). * Outwitted a pro-gambler and cheater at the gambler's best game; Poker as well as his brother who was a gamer and could read minds. * Defeated several other Stand users such as: ** Noriaki Kakyoin's Hierophant Green. ** Three water-based Stands. ** A "The Blob" like Stand. ** A Stand that was a whole cargo ship. ** Busted clean through Midler's Stand, which was as hard as diamond. ** Polnareff possessed by a sword Stand that could cut through and past anything and Polnareff's own Stand Silver Chariot who can go toe-to-toe with Star Platinum in speed. * Killed Heaven Ascension DIO after he absorbed all the souls of every hero in the series and the Corpse Parts. Faults *Tends to rush into things when pissed off. *Close ranged fighter with a 2 to 10 meter range. *If Star Platinum Over Heaven's fist are broken he can't write reality and unlike DIO he can't regenerate his own body without writing reality. Trivia *Jotaro made a cameo appearance in the Season 3 One Minute Melee episode Yu Narukami vs Polnareff. He would later go on to fight Yu in DBX. Gallery 4228540-9742479427-31923.jpg|Jotaro: You Pissed Me Off! (ASB) jotaro Anime.jpg|Jotaro in the Anime jotaro httf.jpg|Jotaro Heritage for the Future Jotaro_article_crop_stone_ocean_color_v02_032.png|Jotaro Age 40 Jotaro_Kujo_(OVA_3).jpg|Jotaro in the OVA Jotaro_Kujo_Part_III.jpg|Jotaro Kujo Part 3 Part3EOHJotaro.jpg|Eyes of Heaven (Part 3) Part4EOHJotaro.jpg|Eyes of Heaven (Part 4) Jotaro_Kujo20.jpg|Jotaro Kujo Age 20 tumblr_static_4wztn6n9cg84wcgs4ggc8sg88.png|Jotaro Kujo (ASB Pose) 1396626258653.jpg|Stands Glow I guess jotaro-purple2.jpg|A very Purple Jotaro jotaro-star-platinum--large-msg-115473197397.jpg|A Sideways Purple Jotaro cb6.jpg|He was under-age smoking so they put a void on his mouth 11836648_503125839842979_3982870779845481169_n.jpg|Under-Age Jotaro Smoking in Full Uncensored Glory 6be.jpg|B-b-but, he's under-aged! Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:European Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Time Manipulators